Zombie Regime
by Might is Right
Summary: Nobody saw it coming. Suddenly, the streets are filled with the undead. They want your flesh and they want it now. The Zombie Regime has begun. OCs wanted, PM me
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here is the intro. My name, on this site is FatherFail. You can call me "Roud" or "Aaron". I haven't uploaded a story to in a while. I however, keep a vast amount of stories archived on my blogger for my own benefit, if that makes sense. This is a story of High School of the Dead. I will be accepting 5 OCs in total. 2 guys and 3 girls. Later on, I will accept a couple more.

Form for your OC is below:

Name: something appropriate please

Age: must be a high school age and with freshman, sophomore, junior, etc after it.

Appearance: be as descriptive as you want. Picture would be nice as well.

Strength and Weakness: what is your character good and bad at?

1st weapon: pretty obvious, if you want me to change it later on, PM me.

2nd weapon: pretty obvious as well. This can't be changed though.

Love interest: what do they like? No Yaoi or Yuri plz

History: what was their life like? Be descriptive.

Personality: obvious

Nationality:

What they were doing before the zombies started to appear: make it detailed.

Other: anything important that didn't fit into the above categories. You can have your OC be a friend of mine or something like that.

Here is my OC:

Name: Vi'Nay "Crack" Stemvaller

Age: 17, Junior

Appearance: he looks like Kudou Shinichi from Detective Conan. He has wild brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. He wears a white shirt that says "Westerville MetalWerks" on it in black letters. Has brown eyes and he smiles easily. Wears cargo pants to store metal junk. Usually seen wearing old black shoes that make squeaking noises when he walks. His hands are burned a dark red from working with fire a lot. He is of medium build with prominent muscle in his arms. He is 6'5" and weighs 160 pounds.

Strength: he has a vast knowledge of mechanical parts and he is very strong in the arm. Can do major damage using his fists alone.

Weakness: he is not a very fast runner and he cares about life too much. He hesitates to kill people who are about to turn.

1st weapon: a heavy duty blowtorch with an extended nozzle. Must be fueled by a huge tank of gas that straps onto his back.

2nd weapon: snub nose revolver

Love interest: women. Especially towards his sisters, not in a creepy way.

History: Vi'Nay was born to an Austrian welder and a British lawyer. His father taught him everything about welding and playing the snare drum. His mother taught him about the law and Vi'Nay got his sense of justice from her. He has 2 sisters, Lexi and Amber, who are 2 popular freshmen at the high school. Vi'Nay plays in the marching band at school and is very skilled at marching snare. He however, hates school and skips often to work on projects at his father's workshop. He is intelligent and gets As and Bs.

Personality: Vi'Nay is very carefree when not dealing with zombies, money or marching band. He tells people to "Stop worrying". Not very strict at all. However, he gets serious when fighting.

Nationality: Austrian birth certificate. Moved to Japan when he was 3 years old.

What they were doing before the outbreak: Vi'Nay was finishing up with snare sectionals and was texting his sister when he heard the screams.

Other: he searches for his sisters constantly because he doesn't know where they are. Dont comment about his hands, he gets embarrassed. He isn't very popular unlike his sisters. He is called "Crack" sometimes because "Crack" can be translated to "amazing or prodigy-like" mainly due to his amazing skill at the snare drum.

Well, there it is, PM your OCs and I will decide which ones to pick. FF


	2. That was a liver, right?

Hello, everyone. FatherFail here. All of the characters for the story have been picked besides 1 spot that will be filled by another OC that is coming up. Keep in mind, updates may or not be weekly and due to my complex schedule with marching band, I can only post on the weekends.

OCs I picked:

Souske "Azure" Hitori

Martinus Graus

Miko Kozuki

Himitsu Yuruko

Sabrina Garnet Williams

Katsu Tokoroshi

The ratio is off but it will be fitted to match as the stories progress. Not all of your OCs will appear in the first chapters. The beginning chapter will seem slow because well I don't like to start off with blood and gore. Let us begin.

Honestly, I thought the next day would look just like the next. I was wrong. In the blink of an eye, someone's carelessness cost us our civilization and the life that we knew. I don't even…

(A couple minutes before first infection, 2:00)

"Alright! Snares up!" shouted our battery commander, Tim Jackson*.

I heard Sandra tap out the break signal. The 2 harsh taps against the snare rim rang out across the grassy lawn where snare sectionals were held. I sighed and lifted my snare drum from its harness. I looked to my left to see my friend, Garret, lift his quads off his harness. I set the snare inside of the hard plastic container next to me and I shut the lid and clicked down the safety latch. I brushed some tiny pieces of wood from my burned hands and I grabbed my harness and my drum and carried it back to the storage warehouse. I coughed as dust fell from the old wooden beam that held up the ancient warehouse. I slapped Garret on the back as I put away my snare and harness. He turned around, grinning and punched my arm.

"Hey, don't worry about me. You need to get your chops straight." Garret said as I rubbed my arm.

"Yeah, whatever. Im the 2nd snare man." I said, laughing.

"Well, Tim isn't going to be happy if you mess up that last run. Seriously, competition is in 2 weeks." said Garret as he put away his quads.

I shook my head and tapped my hand on the old tin wall of the store house, an old tradition of mine. I crossed the grassy field and I eventually stopped halfway to the front gate. From there, I could see some teachers crowded around the gate. They were talking to some guy at the front. I watched for a couple seconds when my pocket vibrated. I slipped my hand into my worn cargo shorts and pulled out by battered cell phone. New text from: Lexi flashed on the screen. I opened the text.

Sent from Lexi Stemvaller, 2:23pm.

Heyyy! I just wanted to let you know that me and Amber are doing some cheerleading tonight. So, tell dad and mom that we wont be home. Love yaa!

I smiled a bit and shut the cell phone off and adjusted my feet on the green grass. Then I heard the screams. I looked up to see a couple teachers backing away from another teacher who had fallen. I watched with mild interest as the fallen teacher got up and took a chunk of bloody flesh from another teacher's chest. I fucking ran. Suddenly, nothing mattered. Homecoming, OMEA finals, exams, homework, nothing mattered. I had to get out and fast. Of course, I had no idea that I would be sucked into a huge zombie infestation. I burst through the glass doors to the school and the first thing I thought was "I need a date for homecoming". I pushed the stupid thoughts from my head as I hurried towards the staircase at the far end of the hall. My shoes made squeaking noises as I hurried. Sweat poured from every opening in my body. Teachers gave me disapproving looks, I ignored them. After what felt like a century, I made it to the concrete steps that led up to the 2nd floor. By then, I was coughing and wheezing, done in my own adrenaline. I barely pulled enough strength as I made the slow climb up to the 2nd floor. Heart pounding, heart pounding. I stopped about halfway, reliving the terrible moment on the school lawn. I pushed the vomit down and kept climbing up the stairs. Left. Right. Left. Right. Done. I stood in front of the door of the 2nd floor and I stood there thinking to myself. Would I become one of them? I looked down at my hands, burned red from an accident almost 3 years ago. I looked up at my wild brown hair that my mom kept telling be to brush back. I gripped the door handle and pulled the door open. I had made my choice. The second the door was open, I ran like a wild animal. As I ran, I looked out the window to see even more of those, things. They kept eating and eating and eating. I arrived at Room 344 and opened it. I quickly entered and quietly shut the door behind me. At the back wall were 3 green lockers. I smiled a bit nervously and walked over towards the lockers. Room 344 belonged to the Welders Club, a club that had only 3 members. Myself included. Next door was the Kendo Club. The room had no desks, only metal shelves on the walls where the members would create their own trinkets using the school supplied blowtorches. Vi'Nay, being a junior, could bring his own if he had one. Which he did.

"Help! Help me! Please! Aghh! Noo! Mercy! Agghhhh!"

The scream came from the Kendo Club. Could they have spread that fast already? I fumbled with the passcode on the center locker. It creaked open, incredibly rusty. I was about to strap the tank of gas on my back when the door was broken down and one of "them" came in. I froze and could only watch as the corpse walked towards me, blood dripping from it's mouth.

"Your kidding me! Now?" I shouted as I grabbed the locker door and pulled it straight from the locker.

It was a bit rusty but it would do until I could get my blowtorch on my back. I ran forward, shouting at the top of my lungs and smashed the locker door into the stomach of the walking corpse. I shouted triumphantly but it quickly died as the corpse grabbed the locker door and shoved me back, slamming me back against the wall. I cried out in pain and grabbed the locker door again. I charged again, this time aiming for the head. The zombie didn't stand a chance. The locker door slammed down onto the zombie's head, spraying blood all my face and all over the walls. The zombie collapsed in a pile of rotten flesh and I wiped the blood from my face. Gross. I reached into the now door-less locker and grabbed my blowtorch and strapped it onto my back. I held the nozzle and squeezed the trigger. A jet of flame whooshed out, reassuring me. I wiped my sweaty hands on my blood stained shirt. I ran outside of the classroom with my blowtorch in hand and I came face first with an undead. Acting quickly, I jammed the nozzle straight into its head and sent flame washing down the entire body. It fell, burned black my dad's cookies. I was confident again! I could do it! I could survive! I ran back downstairs and found myself staring down a hallway filled with, undead students. I sucked in my breath. This was going to be tough. I set the nozzle on high and I aimed down the hallway. Flame shot from the blowtorch, lighting up the hallway. The corpses seemed unaffected by the flame and started to shuffle towards me.

'Shit, wrong method. Stick to melee for now!" I shouted as I smashed the head of the closest infected.

After a couple seconds of head smashing, I noticed that several of the undead had fallen, burned black. I smacked the last undead in the stomach, pushing the nozzle straight into the stomach. Feeling a little bit in a science mood, I activated the blowtorch. The effect was amazing. The corpse seemed to flare a bit at first, but then burst into a ball of fire, bits of flesh peeling straight off of the body. I smacked the undead away, sending the flaming body crashing to the ground. I looked around me. About 10 undead killed. Not too bad for an unpopular junior. I snatched up the nozzle and kept running through the halls. The school was hell. All around me, "they" tore flesh from fleeing students. Screams filled the air, making me want to vomit. I was getting pretty close to the art room when I slipped on some blood and a piece of what I thought was a liver and smashed into the floor. Blood dripped from my head. I could only see my hand still holding the blowtorch. Then I saw some blood stained high heel boots stop in front of me.

"Fuck, its over. Nice job Crack." I thought as I closed my eyes.

"Isn't that a bit over exaggerated for a blowtorch?" asked a kind, female voice.

I opened my eyes again. A person! Finally! I slowly got up. Blood still dripped from my head. The person who had spoken was a girl with black shoulder length hair with green eyes wearing a pink short sleeved shirt. I stared at her for a moment, staring at her suspiciously.

"You didn't answer my question you know." She said, smiling.

I looked down at the nozzle of the blowtorch in my hand and I held it up to her. It was caked in blood and unknown stuff. She nodded.

"Of course it's a blowtorch. My dad made it and he just likes to over exaggerate things. But who cares about that right now?" I shouted as I looked around frantically, searching for zombies.

"Don't worry. I don't think there are many in the art wing. Not a lot of students take art here anyway. I was very quiet." She said, smoothing out her denim skirt.

I just looked at her weirdly. What did she mean by quiet?

"Why would you have to be quiet." I asked.

"You haven't noticed? "They" react to sound. Make a lot of noise and they come for you." She said as she reached into her pocket and took out a band aid.

I took it gratefully.

"What's your name? I cant believe that I forgot to ask you." I said apologetically as I applied the band aid to the injury on my head. Didn't quiet stop the blood, oh well.

"My name is Sabrina. Sabrina Garnet Williams if you want to get technical. I already know who you are. Your Vi'Nay Stemvaller aren't you?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Er, yeah. How did you know?" I said as I shook her hand.

"I'm pretty smart. I heard your name being announced at a football game once and you're brothers with Lexi and Amber." Said Sabrina as she went back into the art classroom.

"You know my sisters?"

"Yeah, they come here a lot to work on art and stuff." Said Sabrina as she came back out holding a broom handle with a sharp metal point.

"Are they o-"

Sabrina cut me off with and pointed to her ears. I shut up and listened. I could hear moans as the undead went towards the last known noise. Sabrina turned towards to me, her face calm.

"Looks like your fall attracted some of "them". I think there are only 5 of them. If we take them out quickly, we could survive." She whispered to me.

"You like to over analyze don't you? We could just go out the door right there." I said, pointing towards the door behind us.

Before Sabrina could stop me, I pushed open the door and then, an ear splitting alarm sounded across the entire school. Sabrina growled in frustration and pushed past me, breaking into a run into the main courtyard. I slapped myself in the forehead and followed her. We were halfway into the main courtyard when I suddenly stopped. I was completely out of breath. Sabrina looked back at me and just sighed.

"Ugh…j-just stop for a second. N-need to catch m-my breath." I wheezed. The blowtorch gas tank seemed heavier than usual.

Sabrina was about to say something when one of the walls of the courtyard blew open, covering everything in dust and pieces of brick.

"Hallo! I have arrived!" shouted a heavily accented voice. Sounded a bit, Germanic?

I just flopped onto the ground from exhaustion.

Well, there you go. I can see why some people could say this seemed rushed because it was. I had to go to a football game with the marching band at 5:30. If you don't like 1st POV then I will change it. Thanks to kitefire and Madork Gunna for their OCs. More OCs will appear next chapter. Kitefire, if you feel like I portrayed Sabrina wrong, sorry, its actually my first time working with OCs. FF


	3. So, golf cart anyone?

Whoa, didn't know that the last post format would be that, ugly. I am using Microsoft word so I don't really know why that is happening. I guess I have to space more. Just thought I would make a follow-up post. Last night really killed me.

The wall of the courtyard burst open, showering everything with dust and bricks. I coughed and Sabrina covered her nose as well. The undead that were following us turned towards the huge explosion.

"Hmm, zhat will be a problem."

The heavily accented voice reached my ears from all the smoke. It sounded very, Germanic. The smoke started to clear and I could see a person standing on top of the rubble with a fire axe. He was lean and tanned, with brown hair and wore a large red sweater. He also had a backpack. He had a winter coat slung over his shoulder. The entire crowd of zombies was shuffling towards him, moaning. He smiled a bit as he grabbed a vial of something and threw it into the crowd of zombies. The entire crowd of zombies exploded, sending bits of meat flying everywhere. My mouth gaped open as blood showered me and pieces of meat stuck to my blowtorch. Sabrina was dodging the blood shower pretty well but she was still getting soaked. A couple zombies were sneaking up on the person and I was about to shout a warning when he spun around and cut the heads off the zombies with a fire axe. He wiped the blood off the axe on some rocks and turned towards us.

"Ahaha! You are not one of zem! Could I join you, or you one of zose loner types?" he asked, smiling at us.

"Sure, we could use someone like you." Said Sabrina, waving him over.

The boy quickly hoped down from the rubble and walked up to us. He had green eyes and he had unshaven stubble on his cheeks.

"My name is Martinus Graus." He said smiling.

"I am Sabrina Williams and this," she pointed to me, still lying on the ground. "Is Vi'Nay Stemvaller."

"Wunderbar! I know a good way to leave zee school." He said, pointing towards a door at the far end of the courtyard.

I knew the school pretty well, being a junior and all, but that led towards the main gate.

"That leads to the main gate. That's where the outbreak started." I groaned, getting back up.

"Exactly. All of zees swine have moved out, in search of new victims. Ve can sneak out quietly." Said Martinus, making motions with his fingers.

Sabrina nodded and I shrugged my shoulders. I just wanted to get out of here. I still had a question though.

"What was that you threw? The vials I mean." I said, walking along with Sabrina and Martinus.

"Vials of nitroglycerin. My own brew.' He said happily.

We reached the door and Sabrina pushed it open. I peeked inside. No one was around. I gave the ok. Martinus went ahead to the front door. He looked outside and grinned. He motioned for us to come closer.

"See that? We can use zose buses to escape." Said Martinus, pointing outside at the buses.

"You sure? I don't think the keys would be just sitting there." I said.

"Vi'Nay, just be careful not to set off any alarms." Said Sabrina jokingly.

I grew red in the face, talk about fail. Suddenly, one of the side doors flew open. A group of kids ran out, smashing zombies as they went. They were running towards the bus! Martin acted quickly. He threw open the door and ushered us outside.

"Go! We do not have much time!" he shouted as we ran outside.

As I ran, I saw another kid come out of the building. He had an aluminum bat with him. He tripped and dropped it. The bat hit the ground making all sorts of noise. I groaned, why us? I looked ahead to see zombies already crowding around the buses. To my left, Martin crushed zombies with the axe. Sabrina expertly speared a zombie through the head.

"Damn it Crack! Nerve! For my family!" I screamed as I clubbed a zombie in the head.

Adrenaline flooded into my veins. I will not die here! Pretty soon, we found ourselves surrounded. The school nurse had managed to escape as well and she was fumbling with the keys to the bus. The undead crowded all around the bus, attracted to all the noise we had made.

"Get the bus open now!" I shouted, finally snapping.

The nurse continued to fumble with the keys. Damn school keys! They bunch all the keys together! Martinus grabbed a vial from his pocket and threw it into the crowd. It exploded, blowing a couple zombies apart. I sprayed my blowtorch everywhere, burning zombies into a crisp. Finally, the nurse got the doors open. Everyone rushed inside, pushing and shoving. I was the last to board. I shut the door quickly and sat down next to Sabrina. Martin was sitting across from us to the left. The bus was a nice charter. It had room for everyone. There were a lot of kids I didn't know. The bus started and we felt the sway of the huge bus as the nurse drove around bends and ran over zombies.

"Hey wait! Help us!"

I looked out the door to see a group of kids and a teacher running across the lawn towards the bus. The nurse opened the door for them and they all climbed on. I didn't care about them at all, I just wanted to see if my family was safe, especially my sisters. The bus kept moving, past the baseball fields, past the soccer fields. I was about to turn away when I saw the fields next to the soccer field. The football field. The next moment, changed me forever. As we passed I saw some zombies, they wore cheerleading uniforms.

"Oh no. Oh no, this cant be happening. No no no no." I groaned, putting my hands up to my face.

The sound that I let out was a sound of pure despair, the noise an animal makes when its about to die. A death rattle. Sabrina tried to comfort me, as I kept crying. Lexi and Amber, dead. My whole family torn apart.

"What a baby."

There was a thick thumping noise as Martin slammed his fist into the kid who had spoken. He fell onto the floor of the bus, bleeding from the nose.

"Marvelous!" said a suave voice from the back.

I looked up to see the teacher, standing there. He was wearing a suit, like he was going to a ball. His glasses and creepy smile made me want to kill myself. Sabrina glared at him. He spread his arms wide like some sort of messiah.

"My children, this is proof that we need a strong leader. Join me!" he shouted.

I looked around and saw a bunch of kids nodding.

"Your kidding me right?" I asked.

The teacher looked down at me like I was some sort of bug.

"Who would you be?" he asked, his voice sending chills down my spine.

I stood up defiantly. This guy, he just pissed me off.

"Vi'Nay Stemvaller, junior. Your words are bullshit." I said, getting angry.

The man chuckled and touched my shoulders and I slammed my head into his. Mom always said I had a hard head. The teacher fell back, grabbing his head. I spit in his direction and went towards the front of the bus. I tapped the nurse on the shoulder.

"Stop the bus. I am getting off." I said, my anger falling.

"B-but-"

The wheels screeched as I slammed down the emergency brake. The doors hissed open and I got off. Sabrina and Martin followed me.

"I never liked that guy anyways." She said as she raised her broomstick, smiling.

"Ja, vhat a verido." Said Martin, cracking up.

I smiled and thanked Martin for his support. The bus had already rolled away and I looked down the street. I needed to check on something.

"Is it alright if we stop by my house? Don't worry, my dad has a couple guns we can use." I said as I led them down the street, careful not to make a lot of noise.

We walked to the edge of the street and hid behind a street corner. I poked my head around and saw 2 of "them". I held up 2 fingers and Sabrina and Martin nodded. They ran into the street and took care of the zombies. Pretty efficient. I was careful not to slip on blood or guts as I walked up to the only house that had a gate. My house. I opened the gate silently and open the front door. The house was icy cold. Good, no one had intruded.

"Ok, if you guys need anything, just take it. The guns are in the main hallway." I said as I hurried upstairs.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Crack!"

I spun around to see my sister, Lexi calling me.

"What is it Lexi." I said, annoyed.

"Tomorrow is my first day of middle school! Can you help me get everything organized?" she asked sweetly.

I grunted.

"What about Amber. What is she doing." I said as I followed my sister into the main room.

"She already got her stuff cleaned up. I am just really stupid." She said, smiling.

I sighed and put everything in plastic bags for her. She skipped happily around the room. I turned to leave.

"Thanks! You're the best brother ever!"

Best brother ever! Ever! Ever. Those words rang in my head as I approached my parent's room. I opened it and wiped away some of the tears that were starting to show. No matter what, I will survive. For Lexi and Amber. I opened the door and entered the room. From downstairs I heard a thump as Martin opened the firearms locker. Sabrina was telling him not to make too much noise. How carefree. I went up to the closet and opened it. I pushed away all the clothes and revealed a white plaster wall. I smashed my foot into the wall, breaking through it. Hidden behind the plaster was my mother's snub nose revolver. I reached through the wall and grabbed it. Heavier than I thought.

"Vi'Nay! We found something cool!" said Sabrina from downstairs.

"Alright! Give me a second!" I shouted.

I inspected the gun and saw that it held 6 rounds. Nice. I went down the stairs and saw Martinus playing with my father's shotgun.

"You like, ja?" he said as he grinned at me.

Sabrina was looking inside the garage. Of course! Transportation! Inside, was a gas powered golf cart. Martin came over to see what was going on. His eyes lit up when he saw the golf cart.

"Ahaha! Who has zeir lizcenze?" he asked gleefully.

"Not me." I said as I got in the back of the golf cart.

Sabrina just shook her head and got in the passenger seat. She held a semi auto pistol. Whoa, badass. Martin got into the driver seat and grabbed the keys. My dad always left the keys on the seat. The engine started. Martin pressed the garage opener and the garage rumbled open. We probably went from 0-60 in about 2 seconds. The wind screamed around me as the golf cart sped down the road. My hair flew everywhere and I could see Sabrina keeping her eyes closed.

"Holy crap Martin! Learn to drive!" I shouted as I shielded my eyes from the wind.

"This is the Autobahn! No zpeed limit! Hahaha!" laughed Martin as he went around a curve.

"Any idea where we are going?" demanded Sabrina as she held on for dear life.

THUD. THUD THUD THUD. BUMP.

"Uh, what was that?" I asked, barely being heard over the wind.

"Oh nothing, just zome undead." Said Martin casually as he drove crazily.

"Jesus Vi'Nay! Tell your dad to buy some window wipers for this thing!" laughed Sabrina.

"Hahaha! Call me Crack!" I laughed as I looked at the windshield. It was splattered in blood and a finger, ew.

Suddenly the golf cart slowed to a stop. Martin was shaking his head.

"Nein nein nein! Out of ze gas already?" said Martin, annoyed.

I looked around. We had stopped at some neighborhood, far away from my house. A sign pointed towards a gas station. I pointed towards the sign.

"Hey guys, a gas station." I said as I walked towards it.

Then I realized something, during the golf cart ride…I had fun. It didn't seem right that the worst and the best things could happen in the same day. I crept towards the gas station, staying low. I had already entered the "denial" stage of grief. Lexi and Amber were alive, the only explanation I could come up with. I saw Sabrina and Martin walk into the bright lights of the gas station. I grunted and followed them. The gas station was relatively clean and quiet. 2 gas pumps stood in front of the convenience store and there was a burned out truck at the first pump. Martin tapped the gas pump his finger.

"Hmm, zeems we need money to pump ze gas. Anyone have any?" he asked as he turned towards us.

Sabrina shook her head and looked at me expectantly. I also shook my head. I pointed to the gas station with my blowtorch.

"Convenience store should have some. Martin, come with me. Sabrina keep watch." I said as I walked towards the convenience store.

Ding A ling~

I entered the store with Martin, looking around. Martin walked over to the cash register. I looked around for food and stuff. The place was surprisingly dirty, with bags of chips everywhere and cans of pop spilled all over the tile floors. I didn't have time to react when the katana flashed in front of me, almost cutting my nose off. I let out a shout of surprise and fell down on the floor. Martin looked over at me and came over.

"Vhat is it Cr-"

Martin grabbed his cheek. Blood dripped from the cut that the katana had made.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that you weren't one of "them"." Said a female voice from behind a shelf.

"Oh freaking balls that hurt." I said as I rolled over and stood up.

Then I heard the scream from outside. Sabrina! Martin ran outside first to see what was going on. I came out last, my blowtorch ready. Unfortunately, fire and gas don't mix well when you have a friend being taken hostage by a 200 pound gangsta.

"Haha! I got a good one here! Nice and sexy, just the way I like 'em!" shouted the gangster as he waved a knife around.

I started to reach for my pistol but Martin gave a slight shake of the head.

"Vhat do you want with her." asked Martin, calmly.

'Whoa, pretty calm' I thought.

The gangsta took a while to process this, his cocaine high mind attempting to decode Martin's "message". He kept a firm grip on Sabrina, who was trying to get away. She would have escaped if he didn't have the knife to her throat.

"I want whatever car you got! And the girl!" shouted the gangster crazily.

"No, we give you the cart but you leave the girl." I said slowly. Keep cool Vi'Nay.

"Wrong! You give me both and I don't cut this girl's neck! Hahaha!" laughed the gangster.

I looked at Sabrina who was squirming beneath the gangster's grip. Her eyes gave a clear message. Do or die. Before Martin could stop me, I reached into my back pocket and took out the revolver I found at my house. I aimed it straight at the gangster's forehead. Deadshot. I think it took the gangster about a minute to realize what u was holding.

"H-heh, your stupid aren't you? This a gas station! Fire and the entire place goes up in smoke!" he laughed.

That's when Sabrina broke out of his grip. In about 2 seconds I had the pistol aimed straight at his shoulder. A bit far off from where I originally aimed but close enough. I pulled the trigger. A sound of thunder. Blood splattered my already red shirt and the gas pump behind the gangster.

"Agh! W-what the h-hell!" screamed the gangster as he fell to the ground, the red blood pooling around him.

The convenience store door opened and a short girl with long blue hair and green eyes stepped out. She had a chef's knife in her hand and 2 katana's strapped to her back. Wore…our school uniform…. She looked at the three of us and the gangster who was still squirming on the ground.

"Hey, my name is Miko Kozuki, could I join you?" she asked.

Oh by the way. Look up Tim Jackson on youtube. This guy is actually my drumline conductor. Chapter 3, there you go. Thanks to Past Memories for her OC


	4. Christmas Island

Oh god, my voice is terrible. At least Friday night was fun. REALLY hot outside, yeah, no. Its actually really cold when it should be decently warm. Anyways, chapter 4

I looked at the girl for a second and looked down at the gangster who was still bleeding all over the cracked concrete. She was actually really short. In fact she reminded me of the main character of a show that my sisters used to watch, Star something? I cant remember. Even thinking about my sisters hurts.

"Sure, you can come with us." I said.

She smiled a bit and nodded. Martin tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him.

"Whats up?" I asked.

Martin pointed in the darkness, made even more intense by the gas station's glaring lights. I could barely see the bodies of the undead slowly moving in. They must have heard my gunshot! I nodded to Martin and we both ran into the store.

"Hey! What about the gas!" Sabrina called after us.

"The golf cart is a little far away to push! We need cans to put the gas in!" I shouted as I ran into the store.

Hmm, chips…tempting but no. I looked around the store and saw a red plastic container with the word "GAS" marked on it. I heard the cash register being rattled open by Martin. He grabbed a fist full of money and ran past me.

"You are slow Vi'Nay!" he shouted as he ran outside.

I ran out with the plastic container in my burned hands and I grabbed the nozzle and unscrewed the cap of the container. Good to go! Martin fed the money into the machine, trying not to get blood on his hands. I could hear the undead getting closer and closer. Time1 We needed more time!

"Would you like to sign up for our advance rewards program?" asked the machine.

"NEIN!" shouted Martin as he shoved the money in frantically.

Sabrina and Miko were guarding our backs but the undead were everywhere. Finally, the money registered all the money and I pushed down the lever on the pump. The gas gushed into the plastic container. I felt a bit better. Only a couple more seconds now. I saw Sabrina spear a zombie through the head and Miko was surprisingly good with a katana. Huh, 3 badass people on our team and I am the only useless one. The container was getting increasingly heavier. I checked the gauge. Almost done. Martin got out his shotgun and pumped it.

"Time for ze blood!" he shouted as he fired into the crowd.

The pump clicked. It was done! I screwed on the cap and lifted the heavy container onto my shoulders. I held up my blowtorch. Sabrina and Martin looked over at me and nodded. It was time to go. With a yell, I fired up my blowtorch on the highest mode. Flame covered the undead in front of me. I saw Sabrina whip out her pistol and take down 3 zombies in a mess of blood. Miko slammed her chef's knife into the side of one of the undead and then drew a katana and speared the zombie in the face. I stumbled along, with the gas filled container in my hands. I was actually kind of heavy. Martin called to me. He was ahead of everyone.

"Over here! I zee the golf cart!" he shouted to me.

Martin fired his shotgun at an infected who was trying to sneak up on him. Blood splattered everywhere and Martin pumped the shotgun again. The undead were coming straight for him but then Sabrina and Miko arrived to give him some help. I finally caught up with everyone, smelling like blood and gasoline. Martin got in the front and Miko climbed in next to him. I took the gas cover off and unscrewed the cap of the container. The gas flowed into the tank. It only took a few seconds. There was a bit left so I decided to save it for later. I got in the back of the golf cart and sighed. Zombies, so exciting. Sabrina got in the back with me. The golf cart started and I felt all of us lurch forward as Martin smashed the gas pedal down.

"Timotei~ timotei!~" I heard Miko sing from the front.

"Vhat is that? Zome kind of shampoo?" asked Martin as he turned a corner.

"Vi'Nay, are you ok?" asked Sabrina suddenly.

I looked at her. She was completely covered in blood. Her black hair was caked in blood and her shirt and skirt was a mess of brown.

"Yeah, I am fine." I answered and looked away.

I knew what she was talking about. My sisters. Suddenly, I realized something, the gangster. We had left him behind, oh well.

"I have siblings too you know." said Sabrina.

I looked back at her. She looked genuinely worried about me.

"Yeah? What are their names?" I asked as the wind whipped my hair around.

"Kale and Tyler. I am worried about them too. Im sure that your sisters are ok." said Sabrina.

I smiled, at least someone else knows how I feel. I looked to the side. We had come to some neighborhood. We were still in the city but we were travelling randomly. I took the tank of gas off of my shoulder and put it on the ground. Sabrina looked at me curiously. I unscrewed the metal bolt at the top and opened it. The smell of gasoline hit me right in the face. I took the plastic container and dumped what was left into my tank.

"You don't have to carry that around you know." said Sabrina.

"I know, but it's the only thing I have from my father's workshop." I answered.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Miko suddeny.

That really hit me. A plan? Not really, I just wanted to survive. Sabrina answered this one for me.

"Yeah of course. We need to get out of the city first." she said calmly.

'It amazes me how calm you can be during a situation like this.' I thought.

I guess I wasn't really paying attention to the front when I heard Martin yell.

"Everyone out!" he shouted as he braked the golf cart hard.

I slammed back into the seat. I looked towards the front and I saw that a barricade had been created. It blocked the road completely, although it was made of wood. Everyone got out of the golf cart and stood in front of the barricade.

"Huh, I was wondering why there weren't many undead here." said Sabrina.

"Ja, vhat is this all about?" asked Martin as he scratched his head.

"Should we go past this barricade?" asked Miko as she twisted her chef's knife.

I nodded. Sabrina and Martin easily climbed over the barricade but Miko was having trouble because of her height. I grabbed her and lifted her over.

"Thanks." she said as she joined the group.

I grunted and jumped over with her. Martin pointed to a house down the block. It was built like a fortress, with an eight foot brick wall and a huge metal gate. Looked a bit familiar. We all went to the front gate of the house. I rattled the gates a bit. Solid metal. Looked a bit like my dad's handy work. Martin took out a vial of that explosive compound he had used back at the school. He grinned evilly.

"Let me zee, zis gate can not beat my vials!" he said happily.

"No, we cant use explosives. That would attract too many of "them"." said Sabrina wisely.

Miko nodded and Martin shrugged. He put the vials away. I was going to ask him what was in those vials one day. I held up my blowtorch. Everyone looked at me.

"Will this work?" I asked.

"Ja, you are incredible, Crack!" said Martin happily.

I fired up the blowtorch and placed the flame close to the metal. Instantly, sparks flew from the metal. This was a little unsafe without a mask but whatever.

"Guys, this is going to take a while." I said.

"How long?" asked Miko.

"A while." is what I replied.

"So over 9000 seconds." said Miko.

"Im a lumberjack and im ok, I sleep all night and I work all day~"

After about 20 minutes, I finally cut through the last metal bar. I shut the blowtorch off and everyone walked inside. Suddenly, a huge burst of thunder rang out and it started to rain.

"Ga! I hate rain!" shouted Sabrina as she ran towards the door of the house.

The door was locked and everyone was getting soaked. Martin got out his fire axe and slammed it into the door. It fell to pieces after a couple hits. We all entered the house. It was pretty large, with lots of comfortable furniture all around. There was a big staircase that led up to the second floor. Sabrina and Miko had flopped into some chairs and Martin had gone into the bathroom. I decided to explore the house. Something about this house was familiar. The furniture, the huge gate and the door. It had 7 locks on it. I climbed the stairs and came to a hallway with a few doors. I opened the door and came face to face with spikey white and black hair, wearing a red and black hoodie and cargo pants. He had deep blue eyes. Holy crap, I knew this house looked familiar.

"Azure?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

"Red?" he asked back.

Relief flooded me. It was Azure! Azure was my friend from high school. Him and Garret were my only friends.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Well, we escaped from the school. We were chased by zombies all the way here. We saw the house and just couldn't resist checking it out." I explained.

I heard Sabrina, Miko and Martin laughing from downstairs. Azure raised his eyebrows.

"When you said "we", I didn't think you brought a whole lot of people." He said.

"Don't worry about it. They are awesome. We all escaped together." I answered.

Azure nodded and headed downstairs. I followed him. I was happy to know that someone I knew had escaped the undead.

"Hey, guys. This is Azure." I said, pointing to him.

"Hey guys whats going on?" he said while smiling.

"Hello, Azure." said Sabrina, smiling back.

"Hi!" shouted Miko as she ran around and did flips. She must be pretty hyper.

"Hallo! My name is Martin." said Martin, grinning.

"Crack, im going to join your group. That cool?" asked Azure.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Miko stopped jumping around and looked at all of us. We were all laughing and smiling. Then Miko asked a question that would make all of us think.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

Everyone got quiet. I hadn't thought about that. Even if we made it out of the city, the zombies would still be there. Suddenly I got an idea.

"I know! We go to Christmas Island!" I shouted.

Well, there you go. The 4th chapter. Christmas Island is a real place, look it up. Im sorry if this looked a bit, uncreative. Thanks to Azure Seriu for his OC


	5. Whats a pancreas?

Hello there, I decided to post a chapter quickly before this week starts because I don't have time to be mucking about. Marching band and such. Enjoy.

Everyone just stared at me. I wasn't really expecting this kind of reaction. The house grew quiet.

"Oh come on. You guys have NEVER heard of Christmas Island?" I shouted.

"Vhat ze hell is Christmas Island." asked Martin.

"Yeah im confused too. I don't think anyone would ever name an island that." said Sabrina, rolling her eyes.

"Ok fine, a lesson about the earth." said Azure, sighing.

"Jeez guys, actually pay attention in class." I said.

"Whatever red, just tell us what Christmas Island is and lets get out of here." said Azure dryly.

I just shrugged. Christmas Island was the only place I could think of.

"Alright. Christmas Island is a tiny island off the coast of Australia. It has a population of only 2000 people. Every year, a huge mob of crabs migrates from one side of the island to the next." I explained.

"And this would be an ideal place to go because?" asked Miko.

"Well, they are really tough on immigration and its an island. Even if the entire island got infected…only 2000 zombies right?" I explained.

"Ja, but vhat if they aren't infected and zey don't let us in?" asked Martin.

"Oh, didn't think about that." I said, my excitement dropping.

"Eh, whatever. It was a good plan. So, how did you guys get here so quickly?" asked Azure as he got up off a couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"We had a golf cart. Its still out there I think. We couldn't bring it past the barrier though." explained Sabrina.

"Yeah, hold on. Ugh." grunted Azure from the kitchen.

"You alright in there?" I asked.

"Yeah hold on. Yah!" shouted Azure.

"Vhat kind of silly thing is he doing in zere?" asked Martin.

After a couple seconds Azure came back with a sword and a pistol. Sabrina and Miko looked at him weirdly.

"Your going to use them both at the same time?" asked Miko, looking at the sword.

"Yeah. Why not?" asked Azure, looking innocent.

"Not a good idea. Terrible one actually." said Sabrina, facepalming.

"Alright alright. You guys sound like my mom." groaned Azure as he put the pistol in his pocket.

"We ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. The rain was pretty intense and the thunder was incredibly loud. Out into the cold, cold rain and into the hands of the undead…

"Go! Kill everything!" I shouted, referencing my favorite anime character*.

"Wait, Kira what?" asked Miko as she ran out with her katana half drawn.

"Vait! Ziss is not a good plan!" shouted Martin as he ran out with his shotgun.

It didn't really matter that I was screaming and yelling. There were no undead in the street because of the barricade. I finally reached the golf cart and slowed down to take a breath.

"N-no…r-retreat…" I coughed.

Then I felt the cold dead hand grab my neck.

"Ahhhh! Hollyyyyyy shhhhiiiittttt!" I screamed as the zombie growled.

I slammed the pistol into the zombies mouth and pulled the trigger. Brains shot out of the zombie's head. I gasped. Close one. I heard everyone finally catch up. They just shook their heads at me.

"I was going to warn you but you just ran right ahead." scolded Sabrina.

I was too afraid to say anything. Everyone sighed and climbed into the golf cart. I realized that there were no more seats left.

"Red, you ride on the roof." Azure said from the back.

I grunted and climbed onto the roof. I felt the rain pounding my back. Miserable. Just miserable. I quickly grabbed onto the edges of the cart as Martin slammed the pedal. Going 80 miles an hour never felt better. I tried not to completely close my eyes. The wind was too strong! I heard some singing going on from underneath me. Who sings at a time like this? Then I remembered my lumber jack song.

Bump BUMP THUD

Some guts and blood hit my face as Martin smashed through some undead. Oh crap. Not breaking the barricade down was a terrible idea. I heard Sabrina say something about food and I started to get hungry.

"Hey guys, when do we get food?" I asked.

"Well, as soon as we can get to a grocery store or something." I heard Miko answer.

Suddenly I heard a roar above me. I looked up. A military helicopter flew above me! The military! I waved to them frantically. They should be able to see me! To my disappointment, it ignored me. The world is a nice place. Suddenly I heard Martin shout.

"Vhat is that?"

I looked up to see a huge crowd of undead. I groaned, not again.

"Oh I know, free organ pieces! Hold zon Vi'Nay!" shouted Martin gleefully as he smashed through the horde.

Needless to say, I got covered in all sorts of weird organs I have never heard of. What is a pancreas again? I got my blowtorch out and sprayed fire into the crowd. Unfortunately, the effect was kind of bad. It was still raining, but only lightly. The fire created a dense black smoke that completely covered everything. It wasn't my fault, it was just a coincidence that rotting flesh doesn't burn clearly. I coughed and could barely see through the smoke. The guys in the golf cart were a little bit better off, with a windshield to protect them.

"Whoa! Black smoke!" shouted Azure as he cut the head off of a undead.

"Nein! I vant see anyzing!" shouted Martin as he swerved uncontrollably.

"Hold on guys! I can barely see a building near here!" I shouted as we whizzed past a sign that pointed to a police station.

Suddenly I heard the brakes screech and I felt myself sail off of the roof of the golf cart. I from the corner of my eye, I could see a brick wall. Oh shit, this isn't going to end well. I felt a burst of pain and immediately fell unconscious. Great…

So, this was pretty fun to post. Sorry for the short post though. I was kind of short on time.


	6. The return of Vi'Nay

**Firstly, I would like to thank rie86 for PMing me about what really happened to this story. Its because of him that I truly decided to bring this story back. But what happened was, I lost interest with the scenario that zombie had taken over the world and a group of survivors must live through the apocalypse. To make it worse, HOTD went on hiatus and never released a new chapter. To make it EVEN MORE WORSE, my favorite HOTD writers stopped writing. Eventually, my enthusiasm faded and I got bored with HOTD. I turned to other things and got caught up. With this chapter, I would like to say something about this story: this story will no longer follow the conventional rules of fanfiction. A wise writer once said "if your stuck, have 2 guys come in with guns." No matter how crazy it seems, I will write it. Now, not something insane like the group goes to the moon. But there will be times when you have to decide for yourself whether this is worth reading or not. This short chapter signals the (possibly temporary) return of Vi'nay "Crack" Stemvaller.**

"Vi'Nay! Wake up!"

The voice cut through the darkness. I hadn't even realized that I had been surrounded by darkness. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sabrina looking down at me. Martin, Miko and Azure were sitting on top of something that looked like a supply crate. I slouched against the wall that I was backed up against and just groaned. I had a huge headache.

"What in the world happened…" I groaned.

"We made it to the mall…" Azure said as he looked over at me.

Everyone was covered in at least 4 different layers of crusted blood and various pieces of zombie. I didn't really know what happened in the time period between the crowd of zombies and me flying off the roof of the cart.

"Well anything else?" I asked.

"We are waiting here for a while. Rumor has it that the military is evacuating people at this mall. The other people in the mall…I just don't know." Sabrina said as she helped me stand up.

I checked my pockets for anything useful. Found plenty. A gun, a rubber band and a broken paperclip. My blowtorch? Where was it? I looked around the room and realized that it looked like a parking garage. My blowtorch was lying against the wall and I quickly grabbed it and strapped it on. I tested the flame and nodded in satisfaction as the flame jetted out from the metal nozzle. But really interested me was the metal garage door that my blowtorch had been flying next to. What was behind it? Ipointed to the door.

"Whats behind this thing?" I asked.

"Zomething we don't know. I vouldnt try it." Martin said as he stood up.

"Are we in some…sort of parking garage underground or something?" I asked.

"I think so. We took the stairs down to wait for the evacuation but-"

KNOCK KNOCK

We all turned towards the door. Sabrina walked up to the door and opened it. A zombie stumbled into the room and everyone screamed. Azure quickly smashed the sword he held into the zombie's head, spraying blood against the door and cut the entire head off of its neck. The body fell to the floor and the door was promptly shut. Everyone was breathing hard.

"B-been a while since we seen any of 'them'." Miko said, shaking.

"Ja…" Martin agreed.

That was it. If the zombies were in the mall, it was time to get out. I fired up the blowtorch and held it to the metal garage door. The sparks flew as I started to break through the metal.

"What are you doing red!" Azure shouted.

"Just go with me on this! We cant stay if the zombies are heading towards us. We have to get out!" I shouted as I finished breaking through the metal.

It was surprisingly thin and it didn't take long for me to kick it straight out. I was prepared for the worst but it sighed when the metal revealed an underground garage. It was FILLED with cars. We all hopped down into the garage, trying not to make noise. The low light situation made it creepy to sneak through the garage.

"Which car should we take…" Sabrina said as she scanned the row of cars.

I spotted one I liked. It was a black military truck/hummer with a ram-hood and everything. But the thing that troubled me was the group of soldiers dead around the truck. There were 4 of them and they all had huge chunks of flesh torn from their shoulders. We all raised our weapons. Better safe…than sorry. We advanced slowly to the truck and checked the soldiers for ammo. Plenty of it. The poor men probably were killed before they could fire off any shots. They carried automatic rifles and one had a silencer attached. I picked it up. MP5K with a silencer. Useful.

CLANK!

I almost pissed my pants as a noise sounded from inside the truck. I raised the gun I had newly acquired and I signaled for my friends to move around the back of the truck. Just who or what was in there? We went around the truck in time to see a girl, 5' 6", weighs 135 pounds. Thinner complexion and very active. "rebel look" Black hair with red and blue highlights that reach a point in the center of her shoulders, usually swept up into high soft spikes flat with the back tied up. She had an AR-15 strapped to her back and held a pistol in her hand. She looked at us with surprise.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

The girl didn't even blink.

"Himitsu Yuriko. You guys want to help me get this truck running?" she asked us right away.

We all just looked at each other but eventually agreed. There was no point in arguing.

"Do we need a key?" I heard Sabrina ask from behind the truck.

"Yeah, just a key. By the way, those soldiers were there when I got here. Around 4 hours ago. Oh, look heres the key." Himitsu said as she came out of the darkness holding the key.

We all piled into the car and Himitsu started it. We drove through the garage and broke through the metal barrier that blocked the exit.

"Ja ja ja ja!" Martin shouted in joy as we drove at top speeds through the city.

We drove for a long time and there was a startlingly low amount of zombies. We came to a intersection.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

I looked out the window, waiting for an answer when I saw the bus coming towards the intersection. My eyes widened when I saw who was driving. Shido…that son of a bitch…

"Himitsu, give me the rifle your carrying. Hurry!" I shouted.

"What are you going to do!" asked Sabrina as Himitsu unclipped the gun from her back and handed it to me.

"Im going to fuck Shido's shit up." I said as I opened the sun roof and stuck my entire body out of it.

I aimed the rifle carefully. I couldn't afford to miss.

"Vi'Nay! Shoot! Fire!" Martin shouted excitedly.

The rifle roared as I fired shot after shot towards the huge bus. The windshield cracked and one of the tires blew out. I emptied the entire clip and started firing my pistol at the bus. The bus slowed to a stop, the windshield completely destroyed. It was missing a tire and Shdio stared back at me with a scared look on his face. This was going to be fun.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. It was fun writing it up. FF**


	7. Just why?

**Anyone have any idea when the new HOTD is coming out? Its been a REALLY long time since I read a new chapter. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention last post, I am running a skype so that I can really reach out to readers. Main reason? You can blame John Smith and his amazing powers of making an audience feel at home. Go give HOTD Abridged a like on YouTube. My skype: meinlspi **

**So, lets get on with the story.**

"Holy, shit was the bus that big?" Sabrina asked as the huge bus skidded to a stop, tires popped.

I just stared at Shido who was staring back at me with disbelief in his eyes. He must have expected me to die within the first few days…

"Who cares. Everyone out of the car. We are taking whoever wants to come with us. Leave everyone else for dead like they did to us." I said angrily as I jumped off the top of the car.

Everyone quickly got out of the car and followed me. My heart was slamming into my chest. I felt strong, commanding and powerful. Not normal. The doors of the bus slammed down and several dazed kids stepped out. I stopped to eye the kids. I counted 5. Only that much? Last time there were way more…

Shido was the last to come out of the bus. His suit was ruined with shards of glass imbedded in the fine silk. His arm was bleeding but he still had that disgustingly fake smile on his face. We stopped around 5 feet from them. Shido broke the silence.

"My children! How good it is to see you alive! I just wanted to say th-"

**BANG**

The smoke rose from the rifle I was holding. The concrete in front of Shido cracked. He jumped back, scared shitless.

"W-why would you do that to Shido sensei?" demanded some slut I never met.

I didn't even know. My anger had developed so much that I wasn't even the same person anymore. Which was perfect for a situation like this. My knees shook a bit with excitement.

"Anyone who wants to come with us can come with us. We don't have a lot of food and water but we can survive." I said.

The kids just stared back at me. Did they really not know? Shido was no doubt brainwashing them. Martin decided to step out.

"You do not know? Zhat verido is lying to you! If you really vant to live, come with us." Martin said seriously.

One of the kids broke the line as he came running forward. We though he was joining us until we saw his fists clenched and the anger on his face. His first punch missed Martin by a mile but the second one caught him in the stomach, sending him skidding to the ground.

"AAAHHHHH!" he screamed as he swung punches at Sabrina next.

He didn't get close as Sabrina flipped the pistol over in 1 quick motion and have the guy a cold hard bitch slap to with the butt of her pistol. The guy fell like a rock and rolled around on the ground, whimpering. I scanned the rest of the kids.

"Where are Takashi and the others? I swear there were more kids last time I saw you guys." I said, raising my rifle.

Shido smiled a bit.

"They went rogue like you. I don't know where they are. Too bad they had to leave the protection of an _adult._" He said smugly.

"Fuck this." Azure said as he went back to the car.

Everyone nodded and I got into the driver seat this time. It was my turn to show off my driving skills. I kept the rifle in one hand and opened the window. I stuck the rifle out and let out a few shots. The shots snapped loudly against the empty city. I tossed the rifle back to Himitsu and I slammed the pedal down, sending the military truck rolling straight at the other kids.

"Better get the fuck out of the way!" I shouted as they dove out of the way.

We drove straight past them and the city seemed to get even emptier as we went. What was going on?

"Whats the plan." I asked as I drove through an empty street.

"Do you know anymore government evacuations? I mean there has to be more…" Miko said as she looked out the back of the truck.

"Where the hell are we anyways?" I asked as I ran over a zombie.

Never gets old.

"I zink ve are ze capitol." Martin said as he checked a map stuck in the back seat.

"I don't think so…I smell faint traces of salt in the air…" Sabrina said as she opened a window and sniffed the air.

Himitsu nodded. She must have been a native to this part of Japan.

"You guys don't know it but you guys came a long way. We are pretty much on the coastline of Japan. The ocean isn't far away." She said as she reloaded the rifle.

I was driving through the abandoned city when I saw something interesting. A police headquarters…I drove into the parking lot and I braked the car.

"Guys, lets check it out." I said as I got out of the car.

We moved quietly towards the headquarters. Old flyers littered the lot and only 1 cop car was left but it was useless because the tires were punctured and there were 2 dead cops inside. Suddenly we heard a noise from inside the headquarters and a zombie stumbled out of the building. Azure pulled out a knife and twisted it around.

"I got this one guys." He said as he moved towards the zombie.

It was pretty amazing how easily he killed it. The zombie caught onto him but it was already too late. Azure quickly slashed the knife across its throat, sending blood flying onto the ground and stabbed the knife into its head. The zombie crumbled. We caught up with him and we walked into the headquarters. Eerily empty…weird. What awaited them?

**So there you go. Again, I have a skype going on if you guys want to ask me questions or suggest things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. FF**


	8. Nothing Left

**So I know its been a while but I had work to do. I also have a schedule made on my profile and you can just reference that to see when the new posts for this story are coming out. You can also judge from my current status section. I do have an ending planned for this story by the way. I don't know when I can actually get far enough through this story to actually start the ending. This chapter is a bit short but lets see what we can do.**

**Near the police station…**

"So, we go in and contact the police and hope someone is still there?" Himitsu asked as we walked across the blood splattered concrete.

That's what I was thinking at first. But now I was not so sure.

"Yeah. That's pretty much what I was going for." I said as I held the blowtorch nozzle in my hand loosely.

Martin was probably the first person to notice. He was looking casual but suddenly he stopped, hand reaching for the pocket that held his deadly cargo. I was probably the second unless Sabrina beat me to it. The others started to slow down and look at us and Martin had already gotten a vial of explosives ready to throw. It was by pure luck we even survived. I don't know how or why that many zombies were in the police station. It seemed that our very presence was enough to get them running out of the police station!

"Go! Run! I vill hold them here!" Martin shouted as he threw the first vile and it exploded, sending chunks of red meat flying everywhere.

The huge hole that was left in the concrete didn't seem to distract the zombies much as they jumped over the hole and even more zombies streamed from the building, most of them wearing police uniforms. We had already gotten in the car but Himitsu seemed to be having trouble starting it.

"Damn it! Start!" she shouted, frustrated at it.

I was getting scared for Martin. The zombies seemed to be unstoppable, hundreds of them coming from the building and even some jumping over the brick walls that fenced in the compound. It seemed that the explosions were attracting them! I broke the window of the truck and shouted at Martin to get his ass back to the truck.

"Get back here! I will cover you!" I shouted as I grabbed the rifle from next to me and loaded a new clip.

Martin threw 2 vials at once and the front of the police station seemed to crumble as the explosives completely destroyed the front of the building and concrete rained down and dust filled the entire parking lot. Miko had already opened the door on her side for Martin as he scrambled in and Azure opened the sunroof and stuck his gun to shoot.

"Himitsu! How much longer!" everyone shouted as she smashed her hand against the dashboard.

"I don't fucking know! This piece of crap doesn't want to start!" she shouted angrily as she turned the key once again.

The zombies were running close and just about everyone was shooting or throwing something. I felt the clip run dry on the rifle and I threw it to the side. I grabbed the blowtorch and kicked it up on high. It was probably low on fuel but how gave a crap!

"I don't think so!" I screamed in anger as I blasted the fire through the horde of zombies, burning the skin off of them and turning them to black ash.

I felt an explosion send blood and meat splattering onto my arm. Martin must have thrown another explosive.

"Vi'Nay! Vhere are too many of zem!" Martin shouted at me as he smashed the fire axe into one of the zombies.

"Martin's right!" Sabrina screamed as she fired the pistol she was holding in her hand, sending blood flying against the truck.

Himitsu was still plugging the keys and Miko had gone and broken the side window so she could smash the chef's knife she had could cut zombies more easily. Azure seemed to be busy up above, firing his pistol like a mad man and reloading.

"Come on! How many more!" he shouted as he fired again.

Suddenly the truck seemed to lift up and there was a deep rumbling sound as Himitsu let out a shout of triumph and the truck smashed through several zombies running towards them.

"Alright go go go go!" everyone shouted as she drove the truck through the parking lot, making the windshield go red and we were pretty much home free besides the zombie hanging on the back of the truck. Azure took care of that. He opened the back of the truck and let the zombie's feet touch the backseat and then slammed the door down, crushing the bones and sending the zombie flying onto the street, legless.

"Alright!" we all shouted as Azure got some well deserved high fives.

Besides the fact that we had escaped didn't change the situation. Sabrina was counting the ammo we had left and all we had was a single clip of rifle ammo and 3 pistol clips. Azure had gone so far to gamble for ammo with the other survivors which was a bit strange but refreshing for this dark outlook. We had no idea where we were going. No idea what was in store and we especially had no idea how we would survive.

**I told you it was short :l Don't worry, next time will be longer. I already have the second chapter planned out so don't worry. Anyways, thanks for reading and review! Thanks, FF**


	9. Tacos and Guns

**And its Undead Tuesday! Yay! Time to kill some zombies! Anyways, yes this story is coming to an end but we have some OCs to introduce still. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Once I was The King Of Spain" by Moxy Fruvous.**

**Anyways, here we go.**

"_Once I was the king of Spain!_

_Now I eat humble pie!~_

_Hey Clinton! Hey Yeltsin! You got problems? You phone me._

_Now I eat humble pie!~_

_I'm telling you I was the king of Spain!_

_Now I eat humble pie!~_

_I'm telling you I was the king of Spain!_

_Now I eat humble pie!~_

_Now the Leafs call me up to drive the Zamboni!_

_Once he was the king of Spain!~"_

"Oh my god Vi'Nay…if you sing…ONE MORE TIME…I swear I will kill you." Himitsu growled from the front of the car.

The truck drove through the mostly abandoned streets of somewhere in Japan. Wherever we were, I didn't know. Zombies still stumbled along the streets and we occasionally hit one.

"I think my singing is fine." I said, pretending to be hurt.

"Nein. Zat was horrible." Martin said from next to me.

Sabrina burst out laughing and Miko soon followed. Azure was in the back of the truck and was pretty much dying of laughter. I peeked over the seat to look at the meters on the truck dashboard. The gas was getting pretty low and worse, our ammo supplies were pretty bad.

"I think we need to grab some more gas." I told Himitsu helpfully.

Himitsu nodded slightly and she drove the truck around a sharp turn, shifting everyone to one side. A zombie was hit and there was a bump.

"I know. Im trying to find a gas station but im more looking for a gun store. Not many places where you can find bullets." She said as we drove past an abandoned fish store.

"Vould have been good if ve had blasted vrough ze police station." Martin commented from next to me.

"With that many zombies charging us? No way." Miko told Martin from the back of the truck.

I looked out the window and I decided to settle into my own thoughts. How long had it been since I had left school, not worrying about anything besides band finals? What happened to my sisters? Were they alive or had they been turned into zombies as well? Would this world ever return to normal? Was I myself going to make it?

"Vi'Nay."

I stopped thinking and turned around to see Sabrina looking at me with worry.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked her, caught off guard.

"Do you still think your sisters are alive?" Sabrina asked me.

I kind of sat there for a while, wondering. Did I truly believe they were still alive? Could it be possible? It seemed like an hour but I finally made my decision. I looked her in the eye and gave her my answer.

"No."

**Later…**

"Hold on! Wait! Wait! Oh that didn't work. Who the hell started honking the horn!" Azure shouted as he smashed his sword through a zombie's head and drew it out, the zombie falling to the ground and blood pooling around its dead grey corpse.

Oh yes, the unfortunate accident. While they were driving, something had made Himitsu brake hard and she must have accidently hit the horn, causing zombies to be attracted to us. Whatever it was, we were in a tight spot. The concrete was practically red as we started to fight against the hordes of zombies that appeared out of nowhere. It seemed sound travelled farther these days. I smashed the blow torch nozzle into the zombie and it spun backwards and fell to the ground. I turned up the power and the zombie was barbeque in no time.

"Himitsu! The truck working!" I shouted to her who we were protecting.

Martin knew how to drive a golf cart but a truck was a different matter. Himtsu was inside the truck, working on the wire that controlled ignition. It seemed that something was wrong…AGAIN.

"Zombies! I zee many of zem!" Martin shouted as he threw a vial into the crowd of approaching zombies.

There was an explosion and the front line blew into pieces. Everyone shielded their faces from the blood and guts and Sabrina quickly slashed the throat of one that had survived. Suddenly there was a slam and Himitsu joined us in the battle. Everyone looked at her.

"What the hell?" everyone asked.

Himitsu shouldered her assault rifle and fired off precious rounds. The crowd of zombies was thinning but who knew how many we were attracting with all this gunfire and explosions.

"The truck is finished. Most of the wires are completely burnt out and we have no gas left anyways. But here is what I want to do. Good news, I think I may have found a store with some ammo. Its not too far from here but the bad news is, there are some zombies on the road ahead behind the store so if we want to go ahead, we have to fight our way out." Himitsu said as everyone struggled with the decision.

"Im in."

"Fine by me."

"Ja."

"Agreed."

"Sure why not. Better than staying here and dying. But what about the truck?" Azure asked.

Himitsu looked at Martin. She looked like she had an amazing plan.

"Well, we run for it for step one. Martin will throw a vial of his explosives once the zombies get close enough. Then, we keep running. Simple enough?" she explained as we all nodded and gunned down a few more zombies.

Himitsu nodded to us and we all turned and ran. We ran behind the truck, took down a few zombies that were approaching from behind. As Martin ran, he twisted to see zombies crawling over the truck and coming over the side. He took out a vial and threw it at the truck. The effect was immediate. The truck instantly exploded into a black mess of metal and crushed most of the zombies that were coming for us. Himitsu pointed us towards a store labeled "Barny's Guns and Tacos" and we all burst through the wooden doors to see 2 zombies inside. They were made into blood soup.

We looked around the store for a while, checking out the guns, ammo and the nice tacos. It was a REALLY old store and was apparently run by an American seeing the English magazines on the racks. It was made of wood but hey, I couldn't do anything about the build. At least the tacos were good. The guns were real so we swapped our old stuff for the new and I found a nice can of gas in the back of the store. There were also ammo boxes in glass cases so we disabled the alarm in the building and smashed the glass cases. We all loaded up and were about to leave the store when suddenly, the glass doors smashed into a thousand pieces and the concrete outside got turned into broken pieces of stone.

_Chacka chacka chacka chacka_

Someone was shooting at us!

"Get down!" shouted Sabrina as the bullets pretty much tore the old store in half.

**And there you go! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! FF**


	10. Vi'Nay's returnpart 2

**Well, here I am guys. I have returned. I don't know if anyone actually follows this story anymore, but I think it is my duty to finish this story. There are only two chapters left including this one anyways. In this chapter, we get introduced to a few characters we have not yet seen yet. **

**I hope you enjoy this.**

The bullets completely shredded the store as everyone dove for cover, the shattered wooden splinters raining down on everyone. I dove to the ground next to Himitsu and I saw Martin taking cover at the very corner of the store. Sabrina and Miko were doing alright, having taken cover behind the bottom of a display case. Azure was getting serious, having dove behind a concrete barrier on the street. The bullets continued to rain down on the group and I couldn't help but wonder, who the hell was shooting at us?

**The docks…**

"Damn zombies!" an old man pulling the trigger on an old machine gun shouted in rage as bullets shot from the ancient metal gun.

Another man was next to him, firing his shotgun towards the store. They both wore farmer's clothes and they were both very old. The one manning the machine gun had a long grey beard and wore a tattered straw hat while the other man only had cigar in his mouth and he was bald. They continued to rain bullets down on the store, screaming in rage as they did so.

"Cecil! Johnson! Stop!" a voice shouted from behind the two old men.

The old men must have heard something over the roar of the guns as they turned to look at who had spoken. Their expressions were originally stone cold, but they softened at the site of the young man running towards them, an AK-47 slung around his shoulder. He was 5' 11", 140 lb, Caucasian/Japanese mix, or in his words, a "mutt", brown hair and eyes, and had a buzz cut. He wore a set of dog tags with identification on him, which was a gift from his father. He slightly thin but not skinny, prefers being called "wiry". He was wearing blue jeans and a brown smudged t-shirt as he came up to the two old men. He looked at the two of them, confused.

"What's going on? Are the zombies attacking?" he asked as the man with the beard nodded.

"Yeh Geoffrey, we saw dem zombies near that old wooden store over dere." said the bearded man as his partner nodded.

Geoffrey frowned and looked down the road to see several zombies stumbling towards the makeshift blockade that lay in front of the port. Cecil and Johnson didn't have the best eyesight, so they could have mistaken a group of survivors as zombies. However, whether the group of survivors were friendly or not, was the mystery. Geoffrey watched the zombies carefully, hoping that the survivors would quickly kill them to signal that they were not zombies.

Within minutes, Geoffrey got his wish. Bursts of sound reached the group's ears as the zombies were dropped like hot potatoes, a chef's knife flying through the air into a zombie's head. Geoffrey let out a shout of triumph as several figures came out of the wooden store, their hands in the air. They held guns and blades and Cecil scratched his head and stroked his beard with the other.

"Huh, guess they weren't dem zombies after all…" he said as Johnson let out a short laugh.

Geoffrey turned to Johnson and told him what to do. The farmer ran down towards the barricade and quickly opened it and ushered the group of survivors inside.

…

You would not believe how relieved I was when the shooting stopped. You wouldn't believe how relived I felt when the barricade slowly rolled open and a bald man holding a shotgun quickly ushered us inside. It was definitely a seaport, but there were not many ships inside. There were one or two large yachts and a large tin shed next to the wooden docks but besides that, nothing besides an old fishing boat that looked like it had seen better days.

"The name's Johnson. Pleasure to meet y'all." The bald farmer said as everyone introduced themselves.

The farmer nodded and quickly went up a ramp that led to a small watchtower. We followed him and eventually came to meet another old farmer, and a young man, not much older than we were. He had his hair cut in a buzz and he shook everyone hands. He smiled as he introduced himself.

"Hey, my name is Geoffrey. I'm sorry about all the shooting. Cecil and Johnson don't have very good eyesight." He said as everyone smiled.

He continued on by showing us around the port. It wasn't very big, but it was impressive given the circumstances. The tin shack had a variety of stored goods that had been looted from stores and had significant storage of oil. I was definitely getting an idea for what do. Eventually, we ended up back at the watchtower.

"So, that's the end of the tour, what brings you all here?" Geoffrey asked as Azure answered the question.

"We were trying to find a way a refuge, but our truck broke down. We decided to just get some supplies and to head anywhere we could." explained Azure.

Geoffrey nodded as he thought about this. He looked up to look at our group and grinned.

"Then how about you join us? I mean it would be a-"

Suddenly, Cecil and Johnson jumped into action, Cecil manning the machine gun and Johnson reloading his gun. Geoffrey immediately turned to look down the road, his eyes growing in horror. We all let out a gasp and felt dread reach into our souls when we saw what was happening.

**Zombies. Hordes of zombies headed our way.**

Cecil fired the machine gun, spraying into the crowd and Johnson fired into the crowd as well, trying to take down as many as possible. Geoffrey grimaced as he unslung his gun and aimed towards the crowd. We all tried to help out, but Cecil just yelled at Geoffrey.

"You know what to do Geoffrey! We'll hold them off long enough for you to escape!" he shouted as the machine gun roared.

Geoffrey clenched his teeth and he grabbed Cecil's shoulder.

"No way I am leaving you now! We went through too much Cecil!" he shouted at the old man.

Johnson let out a cackle as the gun ran out of ammo. He replaced the clip as he looked at Geoffrey.

"We're old men Geoffrey! You have an entire life to live! Besides, we're almost outta bullets!" Johnson shouted as he loaded his last clip and pulled down the cocking mechanism.

Geoffrey grimaced and finally turned to us. His face was dark as he pointed towards the tin shack.

"Everyone, to the shack! Cecil and Johnson will hold the position for as long as they can! In the meantime, bring all the food you can carry! If we can't eat it, or use it, don't bring it with us! Get as much fuel as you can!" he shouted as we all nodded and to get all the things we needed to get.

The sounds of zombies and bullets rang in our ears as we all ran to get the supplies.

…

The small barrel of oil I was carrying sloshed as I quickly ran and dumped it into the old fishing boat. My arms were a bit sore from carrying the food and the oil to the boat. Martin and Azure were carrying on board a small container of gas and Geoffrey quickly led them below the deck to fill the engines. I turned to look at the barricade behind me and I saw that Cecil and Johnson were doing a great job of holding off the zombies. It looked like Johnson had run out of ammo and Cecil was trying to conserve his bullets.

"Vi'Nay! Hurry up!" I turned to see Sabrina waving at me from on the ship.

I nodded and I quickly went towards the old boat. I jumped over the dark water and I landed on the rusty deck, looking around to see everyone storing away the gasoline and food. I started to feel a bit seasick. Miko and Sabrina went into the captain's room and Geoffrey was inside, messing with the digital map on the dashboard. It was definitely old, but it was better than nothing. He quickly started to put in coordinates and I felt a little bit uncertain with the fishing boat.

"Why don't we just use one of the yachts?" I asked Geoffrey as Martin and Azure came up from the engine room, their cheeks stained with grease in a few places.

"A yacht wouldn't stand a chance on the rough ocean waters. This fishing boat has braved the mightiest waves, she'll take care of us." explained Geoffrey as he finally input the coordinates.

A small blip appeared off the coast of Australia and I couldn't but smile when I saw where the blip was on.

It was Christmas Island.

Geoffrey put the small key into the ignition and the boat sputtered to life, moving out into the water. When we were a few feet out into the water, he handed the controls to Azure and went out on the deck. We all looked through the small windows to see Geoffrey saluting the port as zombies swarmed over the docks.

We all lowered our heads and the fishing boat headed towards Christmas Island. I hoped the authorities would allow us to enter. If they didn't, we were as good as dead.

**Sorry this took so long. The next chapter is the last one and I think you will like the ending. One of my favorite HOTD authors started writing again so I found some inspiration to write this. Happy Easter everyone! FF**


	11. Vi'Nay's Tale

**I decided to finish the story today. I think you will like the ending. I came up with it while messaging a reader, so here is the last chapter.**

Sailing for days on end, surrounded by the blue ocean water. The horrors of the boat springing a leak, or running out of food was driving me insane. I thought the boat would sink within hours, but she got us through. We wandered through the wide ocean for a very long time until, land.

It was Christmas Island, the large jungle area covering everything that the island held. I felt a nervous butterfly in my stomach as I saw the island get closer and closer. What if zombies were still there? What if there were no more survivors? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I just needed to stay alive. That was my goal, to stay alive.

"Land! I see it!" I heard Geoffrey's voice call out as everyone went to the side of the boat to look at the island that was coming up ahead.

We weren't far from the island, so we all prepared our gear. I slid my arms through the straps of my blowtorch and I loaded the pistol that I had found on the boat. I brushed my hair back, and sighed. Christmas Island, here we come.

**...**

"Ze island zeems very...quiet." Martin commented as we stepped onto the island.

He was right. The island was really quiet with hardly any noises coming from the jungle. Miko and Sabrina loaded their guns and Himitsu sharpened her knife against a rock. Geoffrey was looking around the island, trying to get a feeling of whether it was safe or not. He looked at us and nodded. We moved towards the jungle, weapons loaded and our minds as sharp as we could get them.

The jungle was hot, dense, and the bugs were incredibly annoying. Azure kept slapping at his arms as we moved through the jungle as silently as we could and suddenly, Geoffrey gave the signal to stop. We froze in our tracks, trying not to give away our position to any zombies in the jungle. He pointed left, to a cluster of tree trunks. We all tried not to look at each other when we saw what was there.

There were many zombies, tearing a corpse apart. We all looked away and Geoffrey made the motion to follow him. I tried not to gag at what we had just seen. Eventually, after dodging more zombies, and braving the threats of the jungle, we came to a cleared out field. That was when our spirits lifted. A large metal gate was at the end of the field. Geoffrey scanned the gate and he smiled.

"Looks like we're lucky. They're wearing army uniforms and several of them look like civilians. Let's go!" he said to us as we all took off running towards the metal gate.

My heart was beating wildly as I ran across the field, we were going to be saved! That was when I heard the sound.

_Kirkik_

I froze in my tracks, dread filling me. Had I stepped on a mine? I looked down, visibly trembling. If I had indeed stepped on a mine, the explosion would no doubt attract the hordes of zombies we had seen in the jungle, not to mention ignite the tank of gasoline on my back. Everyone froze and looked at me, worry in their eyes.

"Get a good distance away! I'm stepping off!" I said, trying to sound brave.

But in reality, I was pissing my pants. The group retreated a good distance away from me and I built up the courage to step off whatever I had stepped on. My foot came off the plate, and...

**BOOM...BOOM...BOOM**

My life flashed before my eyes as I dove to the ground, hopefully not being killed. I realized that the explosions were set off, _around_ me, not underneath me and I stood up, thankful to have been alive. I offered a prayer to God and I quickly ran towards the group.

"I think...I think I just stepped on the detonator. No worries ri-"

"ZOMBIES!" Azure screamed at the top of his lungs as we all snapped to look at the jungle.

Our worst nightmares had come true. Lines and lines of zombies raced out of the jungle, no doubt attracted to the sounds of the mines going off. We all took off in a run and our fear was at a high as even more zombies came from the sides of the field. Thankfully, whoever was manning the gates was slowly opening them and we could perhaps make it!

Unfortunately, I didn't think so. I was carrying an entire tank of gas on my back and everyone else was clear ahead of me. The zombies were quick, even for their standards and I felt my legs turn to jell-o as I looked behind me to see that at least twelve zombies had targeted me. Miko was the fastest runner, having made it almost to the gate. The rest of us kept running from the zombie horde, our adrenaline at incredible levels.

And then, it hit me.

It was the sad truth, but at this rate, none of us would make it besides Miko. The zombies were simply too fast. I was slowing down the group, I knew what I had to do. In every zombie movie I had ever seen, someone always gave their life to save the group. That person was me. So as I watched Martin run in front of me, I turned around, turning the blowtorch on high, and drew my pistol.

I heard my name being shouted, but I ignored them. I aimed my pistol, firing off several shots and then I threw the pistol into the head of a zombie as it got close. I aimed my trusty blowtorch, and pulled the trigger.

"Come and get me, zombie bastards! Raaahhhhh!" I screamed as the entire horde ran straight into the flames.

I felt at least seven jaws tear into me at different places and I twisted my head to look at the metal gates as they slammed shut, Martin disappearing behind it. Then I saw the glint of a sniper scope, and then nothing.

_Christmas Island turned out to be haven for survivors. Food was grown on the rich soil, the housing was excellent, and it was well guarded by soldiers from Australia. Vi'Nay gave his life so the rest of the group could move on, and his sacrifice was in the minds of the survivors until the day they died, away from the horrors of the zombie apocalypse._

**That was the end. I thank everyone who stuck with this story until the end. Thanks for giving me the inspiration to finish this story, even after all inspiration had died long ago. FF**


End file.
